


Seduction

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Coming In Pants, Cute Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: “No worries. You know what I changed my mind, I just can’t imagine you seducing someone when you apologize for pulling on my hair like that. That’s a ridiculous idea, really,” he shrugs with an amused expression.“You think so?” you ask tilting your head in a wonder.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Seduction

“Can you imagine? She says I deliberately seduced her!” Johnny fumes shifting on the chair in irritation.

“It’s not that difficult to seduce someone, you know. Sometimes it sort of just happens,” you muse swiftly untangling ribbons from his thick locks.

It’s truly a shame that you have to remove those brightly coloured strips from his hair as they create a strikingly beautiful contrast with his dark strands. In the same time you’re almost thankful he asked for your help – you don’t even want to imagine how he could possibly cope with it by himself. You’re sure that with his non-existent patience he’d end up half-bald by the end.

“Does it?” he huffs rolling his eyes as if done with you but in the same time pushes his head into your hands.

For Johnny there is nothing better than your fingers entangled in his hair, no matter the reason. Although he absolutely adores the way you gently play with his locks, sometimes he lets his mind wander and ponders over how it’d feel like if you pulled on them instead. He likes to imagine it, even though he’s too ashamed of those thoughts to voice them in your presence.

“Yeah, it does. You seriously can do it coincidentally.”

“That sounds like something you could do. Accidentally seduce someone,” Johnny snickers clearly amused by the very idea.

“Excuse me, you little shit,” you huff tugging on his hair in irritation.

He bites his lip hard and shifts on the chair uncomfortably as pleasure mixed with pain echoes in his mind. He can’t let it show how that one simple gesture affected him.

“Damn sorry, love, I got carried away,” you sigh apologetically stroking his head.

Johnny wants to tell you that you don’t need to apologize or be worried because he likes that. Instead, he quickly gets a grip on himself and shakes his head with a chuckle.

“No worries. You know what I changed my mind, I just can’t imagine you seducing someone when you apologize for pulling on my hair like that. That’s a ridiculous idea, really,” he shrugs with an amused expression.

“You think so?” you ask tilting your head in a wonder.

His amusement dies as you settle on his lap with a sweet smile on your face. His hands vaguely move to rest on your hips before he stops himself and lets them drop by his sides. Licking his lips nervously Johnny straightens just a little and clears his throat.

“Yes,” he chokes out in a weirdly strained voice.

You can feel the excitement coil in your belly as you observe him. The way he acts when he’s unsure of himself or self-conscious in general always makes your heart-beat speed up a little. It’s adorable how hard he tries to appear confident when you know all too well how far away he’s from that state of mind. In fact, you’re slightly surprised when you notice how stressed he seems to be right now by the unexpected turn of events. It makes you want to tease him some more.

“And why is that?” you ask then gently tucking a stray lock behind his ear.

You let your hand linger there for a brief moment before tenderly caressing his cheek with the tips of your fingers. Johnny’s breath hitches at that and his stare immediately drops to your lips. The idea pops in your mind out of nowhere but for some reason it feels right. It’s not like you never thought about it before anyway.

“I–I don’t…” he manages to stutter out before his words are cut short by your lips gently covering his.

The kiss was supposed to be brief and delicate, but then he’s kissing you back with all his might, and before you know it your tongue explores his pliant mouth. You put his hands on your waist, and he brings you closer until your chest is pressed flush against his. After some time, you move away and rest your forehead against his trying to catch your breath. His eyes are closed as he breathes deeply in and out as if trying to calm himself down.

“I love it when you prove me wrong,” he finally says hoarsely as his shaking hands caress your sides carefully.

Johnny’s smiling but for some reason he sounds miserable. You move away altogether straightening slowly and try to get a grip on yourself. Maybe you shouldn’t have kissed him – tasting his soft lips once makes you want to do that again. And maybe, just maybe, you want to taste more than just his lips.

“Did you want me to seduce you?” you ask in a wonder cupping his cheek.

He opens his eyes and this time it’s your breath that hitches: he looks like the most beautiful mess of a man you have ever seen. Brown irises almost swallowed by dilated pupils, cheeks and ears reddened, lips slightly swollen already. You’re so fucked and you know it.

“There is quite a lot of things that I’d like you to do to me,” Johnny answers in a playful tone, but his dark eyes are boring into yours in a way that isn’t playful at all.

“Is that so?” you hum lowly with a smirk.

When you roll your hips against his unexpectedly, the groan he lets out sounds like it was ripped from his throat. Still smirking you lace your fingers with his thick locks – you only managed to undo half of the ribbons before the situation escalated. Strangely, it makes him even more pleasant to look at: half of his hair neatly braided and the other one untamed, wild curls sticking in every direction. When you tug on them, it’s out of a pure curiosity, but then Johnny moans your name in a way that makes you shiver in pleasure. You want to hear it again, so you repeat the movement, and he doesn’t disappoint – this time he says it louder but just as breathlessly as before.

“You like it when I pull on your hair, love?” you ask moving closer to kiss the tip of his nose – just in time to feel the twitch of his cock underneath you.

Now that you’ve scooted closer you can feel his whole length pressed firmly against your inner thigh, and it turns you on even more. The last time you’ve seen him completely naked was when you two were still kids, so it’s a new territory for you. Thankfully, you’re one curious woman that likes to explore the unknown.

“Oh, and what do we have here?” you muse rolling your hips slowly against his, and he groans softly.

He bites his lip and looks at you from under his long eyelashes – a classic move from him but one you could never resist. His stare is dark and heavy, full of promises that make your core clench in anticipation.

“I don’t know, you tell me,” he answers in a low voice and turns his face slightly to the side to press his lips to your wrist.

You chuckle truly amused this time, but Johnny just stares at you wordlessly with those dark eyes. Those damned beautiful eyes that never fail to sweep you off your feet.

“I have a feeling that it’s something I’d like a lot, love,” you say a little out of breath.

Something is changing between you two at this very moment: the playfulness is gone. It got replaced by a heavy yet comfortable silence that makes your chest ache for some reason.

“I like that,” he hums closing his eyes with a content smile.

“What exactly?” you ask slowly threading your fingers through his hair, this time in a gentle manner.

He opens his eyes, and you just look at each other for a while in that soothing silence until he finally breaks eyes contact, smiles softly and hides his face in your shoulder with a sigh. You’re now the closest you’ve ever been with him: his arms circling your waist loosely, face hidden in your shoulder, your crotch pressed flush against his and the same goes for your chests. You’re going crazy but from the way he’s breathing heavily, arms trembling ever so slightly, you know you’re not the only one affected.

“I like it when you call me “love”,” Johnny murmurs quietly into your shoulder embracing you even tighter than before.

“Good to know, love,” you hum in the answer kissing his neck until his sweet whimpers and sighs are all you can hear.

“Honestly, you just sound too good for your own good.”

Johnny laughs softly at that, but then you rub your crotch against his, and he just chokes out your name urgently digging his fingers into your skin. His hands move down to your hips to support your weigh as you’re now steadily moving atop of him, applying all sorts of pleasure on his hard cock still trapped under the clothes. You change the angles from time to time trying to find the one that’d make him lose it while the friction works just right for you: your clit is throbbing deliciously from the constant stimulation.

“Fuck, I’m close already,” he groans throwing his head back and in the same time giving you unlimited access to the long column of his thick neck and collarbones.

Your fingers curl around his neck as if they have their own will while your lips slowly but surely move alongside his jaw and blushed cheek.

“No pressure, love, cum whenever you feel like it,” you whisper into his ear and bite it playfully.

His deep surprised moan combined with strong buck of his hips makes you come unexpectedly. Your thighs tremble as you rub your crotch against his hard erection enjoying the painful sparks of overstimulation resonating from your sensitive clit. Just as he said it doesn’t take long for him either – Johnny cries out your name before reaching his high, body trembling just as yours was mere minutes ago. His body slumps against yours as he tries to catch his breath.

“So about that seduction,” you say in a mischievous tone after a while of stroking the back of his head soothingly.

He straightens up with a wide grin that makes him look youthful, innocent even. Definitely not the vibe of a person who just came in their pants from dry-humping with their friend for the past hour.

“In my case you succeeded undoubtedly,” Johnny starts with a smirk playing with the stray strand of your hair.

“But?” you ask rolling your eyes knowing already where this is going.

“But you didn’t plan it, so it was, in fact accidental.”

You look at him for a few seconds wordlessly before pulling on his hair quite hard. Using the fact that his lips parted to let out a moan, you kiss him with all your might.

“It sort of happened,” you pant out between the kisses.

Just as you said.


End file.
